muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Magazine (Jan - Feb 1991)
January/February 1991 is the "Special 20th Anniversary Issue" of CTW Sesame Street Magazine. ; Cover: Cover is of Big Bird standing in front of fireworks.The fireworks are credited to Superstock. ; Sesame Street Family Album: "This is Elmo. He has changed very much since he was a baby. When he was a baby, he was very small and couldn't talk. Now he's bigger and he likes to talk a lot. How have you changed since you were a baby? How do you think you will change this year?" ; Index: page 1, Ernie, illustrator Richard Walz. "This issue is brought to you by the letters A to Z and by the number 10." ; WOW!: pages 2 to 3, a poem about wonderment. Poem by Marge Kennedy, illustrator Susan Swan. ; Playtime with Grover: pages 4 to 9, "listening to a story/cutting/talking about a scene". Scene includes Linda with Sherlock Hemlock, Ernie with Rubber Duckie on the tire swing, Gordon playing a flute in the window of 123 Sesame Street, Prairie Dawn waving out the window to Luis and baby Gaby in another window, Cookie Monster eating an apple in a ground floor window, and Grover's mommy looking out a back window of the building behind 123, facing into Big Bird's nest. Illustrator Maggie Swanson. ; I Can Do It!: Pages 10 to 11, Linda signs "sign" (with Betty Lou), "read" (with Big Bird), "sing" (with Placido Flamingo), "draw" (with Bert), "climb" (with Barkley), and "tell" "jokes" with Elmo and Ernie. Photographer Steve and Anita Shevett, illustrator Jane Yamada. ; A-Mazing Myths: pages 12 to 13, with mazes for a pegasus, dragon, and a mermaid. Illustrator Rodica Prato. ; Spliting Image: pages 14 to 15, Grover has a kaleidoscope and is looking at Cookie, Bert, Ernie, Big Bird, and himself through it, creating a matching game. Illustrator Lauren Attinello, kaleidoscope photos Peach Reynolds. ; Butterfly A B C: pages 16 to 17, looking at shapes on butterfly wings, that look like all 26 letters of the alphabet. Photographer Kjell B. Sandved. ; The Count's New Year's Party: pages 18 to 19, counting items numbering 1 to 10 as Little Jerry and the Monotones (as violinists), a cow, Grover, Elmo, Ernie, Bert, Little Bird, Big Bird, the Count, and his bats all try to stay awake. Poem by Marge Kennedy, illustrator by Mary Grace Eubank. ; Now... ...and Then: pages 20 to 21, comparing modern life to life in the 1920s or 1930s. Grover rings his cloth through a dryer, while Super Grover takes his cape out of the dryer; Gladys the Cow talks on a wooden phone, while her modern counterpart speaks on a corded punch-button phone; Betty Lou sits and a table, listening to a radio and drinking a cup of juice, while in modern times she listens to a cassette deck, while drinking from a Tetrapak; Cookie frys eggs sunny-side up on a iron oven and a modern oven; Betty Lou flies a biplane and a fighter jet; a monster drives a tin lizzie, and a convertable. Illustrator John Nez. ; What's It Like to Meet a Dinosaur?: pages 22 to 23, Allison goes with her mother and grandmother to the American Museum of Natural History in a photostory. She gets to touch a dinosaur tooth Mr. Falkner is showing. Shown are a Tricerotops, a Veloceraptor, and a Gorgosaurus. Photographer Bruce McCandless. ; Wow! It's 1991!: page 24, a calendar. Illustrator Scott Bricher. ; Dots Incredible!: page 29, pine tree connect the dots. Illustrator Joe Boddy. ; Readers' Pages: pages 30 to 31, paintings by Cecilia Kolonie (5, California), Amanda Laurel Ziehme (4.5, Texas), Brittany Bruns (5, Kansas), Ailis Cournane (5, Montreal), Joel Riley (4, Virginia), and poem by Katie Kathryn Vonhof Newman (5, Illinois). ; January Is A Great Month To... Learn A Magic Trick: Hole in your hand. Photographer Dennis Mosner. ; A Snowy Day: Back Cover, "How many hidden snowflake shapes can you find in this winter scene?", illustrator Jerry Smath. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Issue 1991-01